Riders often use off-road vehicles to access rough terrains such as hills, snowy roads, uneven paths in forests, etc. Such terrains, however, are not accessible to disabled people that, for example, use a wheelchair. Similarly, a rider may wish to ride in such terrains while sitting in a power chair or a wheelchair that the rider can move in and out of the vehicle. The systems and methods of this disclosure address such and similar needs, as well as other improvements in off-road vehicles.